


Natural

by mightbeababygay



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon Era, Established Relationship, Hand & Finger Kink, Loud Sex, M/M, PWP, Top Callum, bottom Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeababygay/pseuds/mightbeababygay
Summary: Ben thought he'd hid it well. And he had. The constant grabbing at him, touching him at every fleeting moment - Callum had no idea the effect it had on him. The difference in the size of their hands, his fingers. Ben thought he'd be able to keep it under wraps, just how hot he found it, until one day he couldn't anymore.Or, the one where Ben is crazy for Callum's fingers and decides to act on it.





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd - all mistakes are my own!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @mightbebabygay, come chat!

“Did you find the movie?” Callum asked, walking into the Beale’s living room, armed with a bowl of popcorn and two cool beers. 

Placing the beers on the table, he handed the bowl to Ben before squishing himself on the sofa between the arm and his boyfriend. 

“Of course.” Leaning over, Ben pressed a light, fleeting kiss to Callum’s cheek. “We’re on the third movie now. You sure we can’t just skip to the last one?”

The pair of them were currently making their way through the Harry Potter series, after discovering that neither of them had actually seen any of them. 

Ben, of course, was desperate to get to the end, needing to know what was going to happen.

“I’m sure, Ben. We ain’t gonna know what’s happening otherwise.” Callum rolled his eyes fondly, reaching behind him to drag the blanket off the back of the sofa and laying it over the top of Ben, who was now lounging against Callum, head resting on his chest. 

“One day you’ll give in.” Ben shrugged, snuggling deeper into Callum. He made a half-asked attempt at fixing the blanket, making sure it was draped over Callum too. 

“One day, maybe when we’ve actually seen them all.” Callum hummed, resting his arm around Ben. 

This had become a weekly ritual now, for the last three weeks, so far. They’d come up with the idea between the pair of them after deciding that going out to The Vic or E20, or even Prince Albert, was getting tiresome. 

Not that they were finding each other boring. It was just that having a movie night, or even just a night in, was sometimes better. 

Here, they didn’t need to dress up in fancy clothes, old tracksuit bottoms and t-shirt worked best. Ben didn’t need to keep up appearances of being a ‘bad boy’ that the rest of The Square thought he was. 

And, Callum could just forget about everything else except Ben. It had been months now, since that day in The Vic where he came out and kissed Ben in front of everyone. But sometimes, he still felt that people were talking about him. He could just ignore them, which he did most of the time. But, sometimes it was nice not to have to think. 

They could just be the two of them. No barriers. 

It had worked out well for the five of them, overall. Jay and Lola also got to get out more - something they’d been constantly complaining about - and Lexi got to spend more time with Grandad Billy or Nanna Kathy, especially since they’d move out into their own flat.

(Callum technically still lived with Stuart, even if he did spend more time here than anywhere else).

He reached up, running his fingers through Ben’s hair as the movie started up. On occasions, it still felt - strange - to Callum, that he could do this now. He could touch and kiss Ben as freely as he wanted to. There was no more sneaking around. No more guilt that threatened his breakfast to come back up. 

It felt so new and yet, so familiar. 

“Mhm,” Ben hummed softly, nudging his head up against Callum’s long fingers as he shuffled around again, wanting to get closer. 

“Don’t ever stop fidgeting, do ya?” Callum whispered, fond smile on his face even if Ben couldn’t see it. 

“Can’t help it if it feels good.”

“Don’t tell me, another one of your kinks?” 

During the early days of their relationship, Ben would tease him constantly. Knowing that Callum knew - practically - nothing about being in a real relationship, Ben took it upon himself to ‘help’ Callum learn. Through teasing him about random things which turned him on. 

It took Callum a while, far longer than he was proud to admit, to realise that Ben was having him on and that Ben wasn’t actually turned on by Callum doing the dishes. 

Ben grinned, pressing a kiss to Callum’s chest. 

It seemed, then, that Ben had finally settled, the pair of them now fully engrossed in the movie. 

Callum continued stroke Ben’s hair, concentration solely on Harry Potter, his nails scratching over his scalp or pulling a little harshly at the more intense scenes. 

It wasn’t until Professor Lupin was beginning to transform into a werewolf, Callum’s hand gripping Ben’s hair tightly, that Ben snapped. 

“O-Okay, babe, you really gotta stop.” Ben breathes out heavily, reaching over to snatch the remote, pausing the movie and making Callum’s hand fall from his hair. 

“What? Did I do something wrong?” Callum frowned at Ben, who was now sat up, in confusion. The worry of having done something to upset Ben, beginning to kick in. 

“Nothing wrong, no.” Ben pulled the blanket away so the two of them didn’t get themselves tangled in it, before leaning forward and pressing a bruising kiss to Callum’s lips. “I weren’t messin’ with ya when I mentioned how good your hands feel. And then you sat there, for over an hour, stroking and pulling and scratching. There’s only so much a man can take before he caves.”

Callum blinked over at Ben. Oh. Oh. The penny finally dropped, somewhat of a smirk pulling at his lips. 

“This is why it ain’t fair to mess with me. I keep telling you, I can’t tell when you’re being serious.” Callum reached up, gripping the back of Ben’s neck and bringing him in for a kiss. 

“Bedroom.” Ben mumbled against his lips, nearly all the way in Callum’s lap, hips rocking in small forward motions. 

Callum swallowed thickly, nodding his head in agreement but not wanting to move as he wrapped his other arm around Ben’s waist, pulling him completely into his lap. The two of them letting out a synchronised moan at the new friction. 

Ben reluctantly pulled away, a trail of spit still connecting their lips together. 

“Bed.” He whispered, lips brushing against Callum’s soft ones. “I ain’t doing this on the family sofa.”

Ben shuffled himself off of Callum’s lap, holding out a hand for him to take. 

Looking up at Ben, Callum couldn’t understand how he didn’t notice the effect he was having on Ben throughout the earlier stages of the night. 

Perhaps now that it had been pointed out, it was obvious. The warm flush on Ben’s cheeks, matched with his dilated pupils, made it clear just how much this was affecting him. 

Taking Ben’s hand, Callum pulled himself up off the sofa. Following Ben’s lead as he dragged him up the stairs, Callum couldn’t help but grin. 

It wasn’t unusual for Ben to be the more - assertive - one, demanding hand jobs in the morning, blow jobs on his lunch breaks. Not that Callum cared, he was more than happy to oblige. Especially when that involved his very hot boyfriend naked and moaning his name. 

Callum wrapped his arm around Ben’s waist as they reached the top of the stairs, pulling him back flush against Callum’s front. Leaning down, Callum peppered light kisses across his neck. 

“You serious about this, then?” Checking once more, Callum whispered, his hot breath fanning Ben’s neck. 

“Yes.” Ben muttered, exasperated and wanting to get on with it. “Want you to finger me.”

Callum was glad Ben couldn’t see his face from this angle otherwise he’d definitely be laughing at just how hard Callum blushed. 

It wasn’t like he was a prude. The both of them had been - insatiable - from the moment they were allowed to touch and want and need. Apart from the one slip up at the park, they’d not touched each other like that until it was well and truly over between himself and Whitney. 

But since then, they haven’t been able to keep their hands off of one another. 

And, being honest, it wasn’t like they’d tried to. 

“Listen,” Ben interrupted his train of thought, turning in Callum’s arms to face him. “We ain’t gotta, if you don’t want. It’s up to you, it always is. You know that.” 

Callum smiled down at Ben, pressing their lips together briefly. “I want to. I just - don’t wanna mess it up, do I?”

“You won’t.” Ben reassured him. “You can’t, okay? Besides, you’re a quick learner.” He winked at Callum before taking his hand and pulling him into the bedroom.

“I’ve got a good teacher, ain’t I?” Callum grinned, taking Ben’s head in his large hands and pressing their lips back together. 

Ben hummed in agreement, grabbing a fistful of his t-shirt as they kissed, their teeth knocking together as the desperation bubbled over. 

“Come on, we ain’t got all night.” Ben whined, desperation seeping through the tone in his voice as he pulled Callum’s shirt up and over his head before throwing it behind him, not caring where it landed.

Callum reconnected their lips, swiping his tongue across Ben’s bottom lip as he worked on undoing the knot in Ben’s joggers. He definitely still needed to practice the whole taking-off-clothes-and-kissing-at-the-same-time thing. Callum was sure Ben would teach him that too, if he asked. 

It wasn’t long before the pair of them were naked, clothes sprawled across the floor, Callum’s t-shirt still hanging on the wardrobe door handle from where Ben threw it. Ben was laying down on the bed, Callum hovering carefully above him as they continued to kiss, their tongues tangled together, with his hands tangled back in Ben’s hair. 

Ben gripped at Callum’s waist, rocking his hips up in an attempt to get any sort of friction with a whine. 

It still blew Callum’s mind that all these little noises Ben would make, were all his doing. That he was making Ben feel this good. 

Callum pulled back from the kiss, looking down at Ben with fond eyes. It was still so surreal. He wondered if he’d ever get used to this. 

He wasn’t sure he even wanted to. 

“Alright?” Ben asked quietly, running his fingers up and down Callum’s bare spine. 

“Yeah. Just lookin’.”

“I’m irresistible, I know.” Ben teased, leaning up to peck Callum’s lips. He stretched over to the top drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube, dropping it down onto the bed next to them. 

Callum rolled his eyes fondly, grin stretched across his lips as he gave Ben’s hair a sharp tug. Ben’s eyes fluttered shut, a moan falling from his lips. 

“You really weren’t joking about this, huh?” Callum observed, leaning down to press wet kisses along Ben’s neck, nipping at the soft skin.

“Callum - please,” Ben whispered, reaching blindly for the lube he’d dumped on the bed and pushing it into Callum’s chest. 

“Okay.” Callum nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. He took the lube off of Ben and shuffled the two of them around so that Ben’s legs were bent at the knees, Callum sat between them. 

“Same as before, yeah? No rush.” Ben gave Callum a reassuring smile. While they’d not done this before, Callum had experimented on several occasions - brushing his finger against Ben’s hole, pushing the tip of his finger inside of him during a blow job - but never like this before. 

“No rush.” Callum agreed. And with that, he opened the bottle of lube, pouring it over three of his fingers, smearing it around in an attempt to warm it up - something else he’d learnt from Ben - before dropping the bottle back on the bed. He still didn’t have the sophistication Ben had yet, the lube dripping from his fingers over the sheets and Ben’s thigh. 

Callum didn’t think Ben minded. Or at least, he was polite enough not to say anything. 

Ben smiled up fondly at Callum, watching as the older man furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. It was cute how much Callum tried to make everything perfect when in reality, Ben didn’t care. He wanted Callum. He didn’t care about it being messy, or the fumbling awkwardness. That was just a part of Callum. 

Callum smiled hesitantly back before leaning down and pressing their lips back together. He wrapped a loose fist around Ben’s length, stroking over him slowly with his wet hand, swiping at the pre-come that was leaking out of him. 

“Stop teasing.” Ben groaned, legs dropping open wider as he gripped at Callum’s back, nails bluntly digging in.

“What happened to no rush?” Callum asked, smirk on his face as he continued to stroke over Ben with a feather light touch. 

“Maybe some rushing would be good.” 

Laughing, Callum nodded his head in agreement. He let go of Ben’s cock, grabbing at the lube and adding more to his fingers. Reaching down, Callum brushed the pad of his thumb over Ben’s hole.

Ben let out a little breathless noise, pressing his hips up further into Callum’s hand. Callum’s own cock twitched in response to the noises falling from Ben’s lips. 

If Ben had a kink over his hand’s then Callum most definitely did for the noises Ben made during sex. It wasn’t often that Callum got to hear just how loud Ben could be, certainly not with a full house. But the muffled noises as Ben tried to quieten himself were equally as hot. 

“Callum-,” Ben whined, letting out a choked noise as Callum pushed his first finger inside of Ben up to the first knuckle before pulling it out and repeating the process. “C’mon, more. Need you.”

Letting out a shaky breath, Callum bit his bottom lip as he watched Ben, divided between wanting to see his face and also where his finger was disappearing inside of him. Gripping Ben’s hip with his other hand, Callum pushed the entire length of his finger inside of him.

“That’s it, fuck.” Moaning breathlessly, Ben clenched down around Callum’s finger. “So good. Feels so good, babe.”

“Yeah?” Callum grinned, leaning down to peck Ben’s lips before pulling back ever so slightly so he could watch him as he began pumping his finger, slowly, in and out of his boyfriend.

“Y-Yeah - ‘nother, c’mon.”

Callum did as he was told, slowly pushing his second finger in alongside his first. 

Ben’s eyes rolled back in his head, back arching up off of the bed at the stretch. 

“Fuck.” Callum whispered, more to himself than anything else as he felt the tight heat his fingers were buried in. He could barely imagine what it would feel like when it was his cock inside of Ben, instead. 

“Callum.” Ben moaned, voice in full volume as his nails scratched down Callum’s back. “Cal, fuck.”

Callum swallowed thickly, burying his face into Ben’s neck to bite and suck at the skin there, his fingers moving more steadily now as his confidence built. 

It wasn’t until his fingers brushed up against - something - inside of Ben, did he think that maybe he was actually doing a good job of this. 

Ben shouted Callum’s name once more, the loudest he’d been all night as his body jerked, nails scratching down Callum’s back.

Grinning to himself, Callum continued to thrust his fingers into Ben, curling the two of them up every time to hit that bundle that made Ben moan even louder every time. 

“Doing okay?” Callum murmured to Ben against his neck, a hint of teasing in his voice as he pressed his fingers in deep and just rubbing at the bundle of nerves. 

“Callum, Cal, fuckfuckfuck-,” Ben cried out, wanting to both rock his hips down to meet Callum’s fingers and pull away from the overwhelming feeling. “G-Gonna come if you d-don’t stop doing that.”

Callum hummed, nibbling at Ben’s ear lobe before sitting up. He reached for the lube, pulling his fingers out to add more before pushing them back in. Grabbing hold of Ben’s ankle, Callum positioned it over his shoulder as he began setting a relentless pace, pounding into Ben with his fingers. 

Ben screwed his eyes shut, mouth falling open as little ‘uh’s’ fell from his lips with every thrust of Callum’s fingers, his hands tightly gripping the covers on the bed. 

“Gonna c-come,” Ben breathed out, repeating the words over and over again until his body tensed up, back arching off the bed as he came in thick, heavy spurts, Callum’s name falling off his lips. 

Callum worked him through it, pressing light kisses to Ben’s calf as he continued to thrust his fingers in, slowly, as Ben worked himself through the aftershocks of his orgasm, his body shaking.

Carefully maneuvering himself, Callum placed Ben’s ankle back on the bed, leaning forward to press light kisses on Ben’s forehead, nose and then finally his lips. 

“You okay, babe?” He whispered against Ben’s lips, his fingers no longer moving but still buried to the halt inside him. 

Ben paused for a minute, taking several deep breaths before a grin spread across his face. He reached up, hand still shaking slightly, and ran his fingers through Callum’s hair, pulling him down for a gentle kiss. 

“Pretty good, yeah.” Ben whispered back, finally opening his eyes to look up at Callum. “You’re actually quite decent at that, you know?” 

“Must’ve had a good teacher.”

“Nah, you’re just a natural.”

\--


End file.
